kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Elmal Guards the Stead
Elmal Guards the Stead is a heroquest, where the quester enters the godplane to assume the role of Elmal to reinact the defending of the Storm Tribe. Myth *If you chose Elmal as your main deity during clan creation, you will already know the specifics of this myth, and can attempt the heroquest at any time. *If either Orlanth or Ernalda is your main deity, you will need to learn the myth before being able to attempt this heroquest. You can read the full myth from your lore screen, or in the book Storm Tribe. Benefits If you successfully complete this heroquest, you can ask one of the following: * Strengthen the quester or the clan leaders, (increases Animal, Combat, Magic) * Magically strengthen the fortifications, * Gain horses, or the aid of the god when attacked, * Ward off Chaos, * Discourage intruders from entering your tula, * Reconcile the weaponthanes to the clan. Additionally, the successful completion of this heroquest will lessen the threat of Chaos and provide horses if the clan's horse herd gets too small for about 3 years. The Quester There are no restrictions to your choice of quester for this quest. Nevertheless, keep in mind that Elmal worshippers will have a better chance at succeeding. Walkthrough -When fighting the three chaos monsters, options seems to be random, even learning all the secrets of the myth doesn't tell you much. After some trials, the best options for the first three battles seem to be these: 1.Thrust your spear and let it stand on your in order to get a leverage. 2.Chop her legs and club her head. 3.Run around him and burn him with your brightness. -Give of your tears after every battle -Orlanth did not steal my pride, he awakened it -This oracle is false ("I would not be loyal to Orlanth..." also works) -Give your soul, then promise to serve chaos. Dialogue Choosing your main benefit, should you succeed (the starting text will vary, depending on the number of worshippers you have etc): Protecting against Chaos: After defeating the creatures: Note: If your quester fails to knit himself back together, the consequences will be dire. In addition to the death of your quester, clan morale will suffer, and you will soon suffer an eruption of Chaos. Once knitted back together: After the fight: After getting stitched together again: Note: Losing at this point (or directly choosing option 3) will cause clan morale to suffer and result in the death of the quester. In addition, you will lose some horses. Once stitched back together a third time: Note: Failure at this point leads to the loss of your quester and of clan morale. The Oracle: Note: Failure at this point forces you to choose between options 1 and 4. Both will result in the loss of clan morale. Option 1 will allow the quester to survive, but will also lead to a large loss of your clan magic as well as an eruption of Chaos in the near future. Option 4 results in the loss of the quester and possible loss of some of your fortifications. When the Teller of Lies returns: Category:Heroquests